Wasting Love
by MistyLover87
Summary: After yet another fight with Misty, Ash is forced to reconsider their friendship. The feelings he discovers inside are sure to change their relationship forever...
1. A Pikachu in trouble

Hey everybody! This is my first fic so please review and flame at will! This is mainly a drama fic but it has a bit of AAML at its core :) Hope you enjoy it

**Disclaimer:** I own Pokemon. All of it. Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Snorlax....all mine. No matter what that Miyamoto guy says, he's lying, he stole it from me. I take no responsibility for that Richie guy whatsoever though. Or that Rudy guy from the Orange Isles. He bugs me. grrrr.

Ok so I don't really own any of Pokemon - if I did I wouldn't be writing fics would I?

**Chapter 1 - A Pikachu in Trouble**

Pikachu struggled to its feet with a feeble cry. It was incredible it was even conscious after that Body Slam. The full weight of Nidoking came crashing down onto the electric mouse a second time, once more causing Pikachu to howl in pain.

Ash could do nothing more than look on helplessly. Should he forfeit? Pikachu was surely on it's last legs, there was no way it could defeat Nidoking in this state. But he couldn't surrender, this was the semi-finals, he was so close he could taste victory...but his poor buddy was getting beaten badly.

It was a bad call from which left Pikachu at a significant disadvantage against an overwhelmingly powerful opponent. Ignoring the advice of Brock, Misty, and, for the first time ever, even Professor Oak, Ash had selected his Pika pal in his team ahead of Pidgeotto despite knowing his opponent had ground and fighting Pokemon, against which Pikachu had to face overwhelming odds.

Pikachu was paying the price for Ash's mistake now. A third ferocious Body slam caused Pikachu to scream again. Seeing this was tearing Ash apart. He could either give up on his dream or leave Pikachu to suffer. Pikachu knew how important this match was to Ash, and it showed in its resilience. Any other Pokemon would have fainted long before now.

"Now, Nidoking! Finish it with a Hyper Beam Attack," cried the professor's grandson

Even Ash had to admit Gary had trained his Pokemon to an incredible level. Pikachu was putting up a brave fight, but not for much longer.

"So much for you and Pikachu being best pals," Gary Sneered. "What kind of friend lets a hyper beam attack finish his best pal? Give in now Ash, don't make me do this"

"I'll never give in to Gary! It's not over until it's over" yelled Ash defiantly, but even he did not know how this could go any other way than an Oak victory. He looked over his shoulder; he could see Misty and Brock, both staring in desperation at the mauling Pikachu was receiving. He decided to do the only decent thing left, and surr....

Suddenly, he had a flash of inspiration...

Ash had got it. Pikachu hadn't _lost_ because Gary had chosen to use Hyper Beam! No, quite the opposite in fact! Ash was so sure.....

"Pikachu! I know you're tired buddy but you have to get all your strength together! Agility now!"

"Pika...." Pikachu reluctantly agreed, with the tone of desperation and fear signalling it knew of the impending horror awaiting it, yet encapsulating the bravery and loyalty to Ash it possessed. With all its might, it began one final evasive Agility.

Ash knew if Nidoking missed hyper beam, it would be so exhausted Pikachu may just have a chance, and Agility was Pikachus best chance of evading the attack. Misty and Brock both knew the same, and prayed it would work.

"You can do it Pikachu..." Misty whispered desperately

"Come on little buddy..." Brock followed suit

Gary continued to stand, arms folded, arrogant smirk on his face, unaffected by the thought of Pikachu's Agility causing Nidoking's Hyper Beam to miss.

Pikachu sprinted as fast as its legs would take it, there was no way Nidoking could hit it at this speed...

But Nidoking didn't fire. It held the charge. Pikachu kept sprinting, but still Nidoking didn't fire.

"Oh..." Misty clasped her hands over her eyes, she saw what was about to happen

Ash continued to grit his teeth in determination, unaware of what Nidoking was doing. Ash's mind slowly began to whirl into action. 'Why hasn't it fired? Why hasn't it missed?'

Pikachu began to slow; it could only maintain Agility for so long, especially after being triple body slammed. Slowly but surely, Pikachu became less of a blur, and more of a single, exhausted little mouse.

'Why is Nidoking waiting?' Ash pondered the towering Pokemon's Behaviour. Suddenly he realised why Nidoking hadn't fired straight away, why Pikachu was slowing. But it was too late. Ash yelled out instinctively

"PIKACH....."

Ash watched in horror as Nidoking unleashed a ferocious Beam of energy, with such power it sent itself backwards, indicating the stored up anger and frustration of the Hyper Beam. It had been waiting for Pikachu to slow. With this level of power there was no way it could afford to miss. Pikachu had no energy left. It saw the beam approaching, and everything seemed to slow. Pikachu closed his eyes and prepared himself for what he was about to receive. There was no avoiding it anymore. It was too late.

The Beam hit right in the stomach, dead centre.

Pikachu started to shriek in pain, but lost consciousness so quickly it was barely heard. The force of the beam was phenomenal. The sound, deafening. The light, blinding. The thought was horrifically stomach churning. Pikachu was thrown back with the force no number of body slams could muster, no matter how painful. It's body thrown against the wall of the stadium floor and bounced off onto the pitch like a child hurling a doll against the wall.

The hyper beam stopped. Pikachu didn't move. It remained face down in the dirt, not twitching nor howling. No movement, no sound.

The stadium was silent, taking in the horror of what had just occurred. Misty had not removed her face from her hands, but was sobbing at the sound she heard, at what she knew had occurred. Oak could simply mutter a simple "My God..." Even Gary was taken aback by the sight he had just witnessed. Brock just stared abjectly.

Ash felt his chest pound frantically; it felt as though his heart was going to burst through his chest. He felt a searing pain grip both his temples, and his throat lose all feeling of moisture. His vision narrowed to barely a slit, and a distant echo developed in his ears. Nothing seemed real to him now, he could take nothing in.

Almost as once the stadium burst back into life. The crowd discussing the sight they had just witnessed, the announcer declaring Gary Oak the winner of the third and final round, and into the final, ambulances racing onto the pitch to help the stricken rodent, accompanied by countless Nurse Joys. But for once, even Brock wished these Nurse Joys didn't have to be there. No matter how many of them there were. Even if they were running across the field, no matter how beautiful......he couldn't help himself. Brock was off again.

The nurses pulled makeshift blanket screens around them in the pitch, as they began to load Pikachu into the ambulance. Ash had a blank look on his face, as he stared autonomously at the scene in front of him. A whisper forced its way out of his lips

"Pikachu..."

_To be continued..._


	2. One Argument too many

Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter! Wiseabsol, shaman queen lee, alexis, Kel, surfingpikachu05, Val McD, and Chibi! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing the first chapter, I appreciate it :)

Oh I may have accidentally forgotten someone, but that's no problem right? I mean people get left out of these things all the time...(You know who you are!!!)

**Chapter 2 – One argument too many**

Ash sat staring blankly at the floor. The light above the Emergency room had been on for hours, and was still glowing the same as it was when Pikachu had been rushed in there, surrounded by Nurse Joys, Chanseys, and even one or two photographers who followed the trolley trying to get a quick picture of the stricken creature. The walls of the beige waiting room were adorned with news articles and photos of winning trainers. This was the official tournament hospital after all.

One of the many items was a photo of a tournament winner about 15 years ago with his Pokémon. Ash thought the guy sort of looked like himself, only older. There was a Pikachu standing at his side, but no name with the picture, only a caption which said the winner was from Pallet Town. Ash wondered why he had never been told about a winner from his hometown.....but none of it distracted Ash from his thoughts for too long though.

How could he let this happen to Pikachu? He knew how drained Pikachu was when he asked him to perform agility. It was far too big a risk to have taken with his best pal. But he was so close to the final he could visualize himself being there. All his friends and family there, cheering him on. Misty, Brock, his Mum, Professor Oak, Mimey! Everyone would turn up.

Maybe he might even get to see his....

"Ash? How you holdin' up?"

The voice snapped Ash back to the repulsive reality which he now found himself in. Ash glanced at the Emergency light. Still on. Then he turned his head to the clock. 2.30am. Finally he turned his head to meet the aquamarine eyes of the fiery-red headed girl whose uncharacteristically softly spoken voice had just enquired about his well being. She had a reassuring smile on her face, a total contrast to the dazed "puppy in the headlights" expression which adorned Ash's face, which Misty chuckled at and pointed out to him as she took up the seat next to Ash. Ash managed to muster a small smile back.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks Misty, just so worried about Pikachu. What if he comes round and he hates me for what happened? What if he comes round and he's hurt permanently? What if he doesn't..." Ash trailed off

"Ash! Don't think like that! Pikachu WILL come round, he WON'T be permanently injured, and he most certainly will NOT hate you" replied Misty

Yet she knew full well that, while she was positive about the last statement she made, the other two were all too possible. That Hyper Beam hit Pikachu unbelievably hard, and the blood-curdling scream the little guy let off suggested it was not a simple finishing attack Pokémon fans had become accustomed to. Misty quickly shut the image out of her mind, and placed her hand on Ash's.

"Ash, Pikachu will be fine, and you can come back next year and give it another shot" soothed Misty, tenderly. Ash was too concerned about Pikachu to notice Misty's hand or take in her words. He shot up and began pacing up and down, much to Misty's deflation.

"What if I train all my Pokémon for the whole year? Then they'll all be strong enough to resist Body Slams, Hyper Beams and take much more damage..."

Misty cut ash off, "What?? Your Pokémon are plenty strong enough! They shouldn't have to train to take damage from Body Slams or whatever! They shouldn't have to take damage at all, that's the job of a trainer!"

"What?!" Ash yelled, "There was no way I could have prevented that from happening. Pokémon will always take damage no matter how good the training!"

"Not that amount of damage!" yelled Misty right back, then in almost a pleading tone as if to get Ash to see his mistake she said, "Pikachu has been lying unconscious for nearly 8 hours now, Ash, how can you not take responsibility for that?"

"I did what I thought was best Misty, we were so close to the final...." Ash whimpered pathetically

"Oh forget the stupid final Ash!! Can't you see? Pikachu is all that is important here! He put all his little heart into that battle because YOU ASKED HIM TO" Misty's voice rose again, "and now he's lying in ER because of what you asked of him Ash"

Ash knew she was right, but he hated it being said to him, and it was his nature to argue anyway. He countered right back;

"Hey it wasn't me who told that Nidoking to unleash Hyper Beam, Gary was the one who...."

"Gary was the one who did his job as a trainer and pressed home his advantage! Don't blame him for this!!!" screamed Misty

Ash couldn't believe his ears. Misty was sticking up for...Gary? That egotistical loser? He had no time to think as his mouth was on autopilot and it was time to yell again,

"And I was doing my job as a trainer and getting Pikachu to use agility! Why was Gary right to attack, but when I do the same you start yelling at me? Is it 'cuz you like Gary?" Ash probed. It would've been in a teasing way if it wasn't shouted, and as such it came out as an accusation

"Oh shut up Ash," Misty yelled back so directly and with such force it immediately told Ash she didn't, and it was a stupid thing to say given the situation, "Gary was in the right because he attacked when he had the advantage, not when his Pokémon was weak and feeble. He didn't risk his Pokémon like you did with Pikachu! You should have given up that battle there and then"

Ash turned to begin another length of the waiting room. He gave an ironic laugh, "GIVE UP?! A GOOD trainer never gives up!!"

"YOU'RE NOT A GOOD TRAINER ASH!! A GOOD TRAINER PROTECTS HIS POKÉMON!!"

The moment the words left Misty's mouth she regretted them. They had no meaning, they just came out in anger at Ash's belief that it was his Pokémon that needed improving, not his style as a trainer. She closed her eyes half in embarrassment, half in fear of the verbal onslaught she was about to receive. Even with her eyes closed she could sense Ash's piercing glare.

She sensed right

Misty's words had stopped Ash in his tracks. He didn't know whether to feel angry at Misty for saying it, or angry at himself for what happened. He didn't know whether to yell or cry. He felt angry, inferior, upset, betrayed, stupid...All these emotions united into one and amplified the level of discomfort they were inflicting on Ash. A huge void appeared in Ash's stomach. Ash wanted to explode at Misty. He wanted to scream, shout, yell, bawl, give her a piece of his mind. But his mouth just wouldn't obey; it wouldn't allow him to release his anger. After what seemed like an eternity Ash's mouth permitted itself to release just one calm word:

"Sorry..."

Misty couldn't believe her ears. Ash just said 'sorry'. She had expected at least ten minutes of abuse. Ash never apologized anyway, without help from Brock or someone, and this was hardly the time she expected Ash to turn over a new leaf.

Maybe she misheard. Yeah that was it, she misheard. Ash didn't say sorry. Maybe he called her 'silly'? No, too mundane for Ash to say, he wouldn't let her off that easy. Maybe he had already yelled at her so much she'd started to ignore him and drifted into her own reality, where everything was as her mind wished it to be. No that can't be, this was hardly the way she wished things were between her and Ash...She decided to do the only thing she could do to clear up this baffling event. She slowly drew back her eyelids to witness Ash's glaring face. Or so she thought. Instead, what met her was the dejected face of a feeble deflated young teen, which matched perfectly with the pitiful 'sorry' she had just heard. Ash apologized to her! She smiled to Ash, but he wasn't looking. He wasn't paying attention. The floor was the most attractive proposition for his eyes at that moment. Misty felt a sense of elation at Ash's apology. 'Was he finally growing up?' she wondered.

But Misty wasn't prepared for what Ash did next.

The mixture of feelings inside Ash slowly began to settle, and Ash felt immediately what the prevailing emotion was. The feeling of hurt Ash had felt the instant those words that Misty spoke hit his ear drums, just moments ago. The same feeling returned with such force Ash felt physically ill. His distress become too much for him, he turned and ran out of the door from the waiting room.

He sprinted down the corridor, tears streaming from his face. He didn't stop look back or even think about what happened. He was focused entirely on running. He took a left heading back towards reception. As he did so he almost knocked the unsuspecting Brock right off his feet.

"Whoa slow down Ash! I was just coming to check on Pikachu...Hey what's...." Brock said in an ultimately puzzled tone.

"Just leave me alone Brock" Ash sobbed, not stopping or glancing at Brock as he carried on towards reception.

As he ran through the main lobby, towards the corridor off which was their room, Ash could sense everyone there turn and look at him. He didn't dare look back or stop running.

"Hey what's up with him..."

"It's guy with the Pikachu..."

"The loser kid from Pallet..."

"He's still crying about losing! What a cry-baby..."

Ash recognized the last comment. Gary. But right now he had no energy to glare at Gary, yell at him, stop and turn. Nothing. He was focused on just reaching his room, and nothing would keep him from that, not Brock, not Gary, and especially not her...

_To be continued..._

Ok that was chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 3 won't be too far away I promise :)


	3. Nerves

Ok, I know I promised I'd post chapter 3 quickly but....stuff happens! Apologies all round on that one! Here it is now though, sorry for the delay. Hopefully most of you haven't given up on it yet!

p.s. This does take place before Johto, Wiseabsol. I forgot to mention that here!

**Chapter 3**

Brock screeched round the corner to the waiting room only to find Misty staring at the floor gloomily, her eyes somewhat red. Brock had seen her like this before, but normally she quickly fired off a "What?!" or "What are YOU looking at Brock?" Yet she glanced up at Brock expressionless, and then allowed her head to droop back to the floor slowly. Breathless though he was, Brock still forced a few words out in between gasps for air

"I...saw " he noticed Misty's eyes move awkwardly at that word, her head remaining pointed at the floor. "Is it Pikachu?"

He glanced up at the ER light only to find it still on. Pikachu was still in recovery. So that can't have been why Ash was crying.

"So why was Ash..." started Brock, only to realise the lack of expression on Misty's face as he was talking to her. "Ah...You two had another argument then"

The glare he received off Misty told him that it was quite obvious they had.

"He was trying to blame his Pokémon, Brock. He can't keep doing this. I had to tell him it's him in the wrong"

Brock let his head flop against the wall as he slumped in the chair next to Misty, and let out a semi-audible sigh. Ash and Misty always argued, but usually they were over quickly, and forgotten soon after. Over the last few weeks though, they had been getting more serious, a result of Ash getting nervous about the tournament.

"This was hardly the best time to bring up Ash's training ability though was it? I mean Ash doesn't exactly tolerate criticism well at the best of times, especially..." Brock indicated the Emergency room, behind which the stricken Pikachu was being patched up

Misty let out a sigh. "I know Brock but I couldn't help it. Someone had to tell him"

Brock rolled his eyes "So what did he say when you told him he was wrong?"

"He didn't say anything, he just yelled things" Misty muttered

"Oh I'm sure you didn't yell at all, that's not your style is it?" Brock grinned knowingly; even Misty gave a slight smile. "So what sort of things did he yell?"

"He was just going through the battle, making up excuses as always. He even accused me of liking Gary" she said with a tone of disgust. Brock raised an eyebrow as he peered at Misty. Misty noticed him,

"WHAT? Of course I don't Brock, you're as crazy as Ash is!"

Brock decided to let it go for now, maybe that subject was for another time...

"Ok then...but what did you say to Ash to make him run off like that?" Brock inquired, trying to minimise the accusation in his voice

"I didn't say anything Brock! I was just talking about the battle"

"Misty, when you argue with Ash he argues right back, he doesn't break down and cry"

Brock thought back to the journey to the hospital from the Pokémon stadium. The ambulance was too full of equipment for Pikachu to let Ash ride along, and besides Ash in all his wisdom had decided it was quicker on foot and began to run. Brock and Misty began to run to catch up with Ash. Who was one to question Ash? Well, Misty was, surprisingly. While they were running to the hospital a huge argument had developed about Ash's tactics, the best route to the hospital, and anything else they could think of that they could argue about. Brock and given up trying to stop their arguing long ago, he was used to it by now. But this argument was much fiercer than usual, not surprising given the heightened tension. No matter how fierce that argument had become though, Ash didn't get upset at all. So just what did Misty say this time that made Ash so hurt?

"Come on Misty, you must've said something"

Misty looked at the floor guiltily "Alright I may have said something that could've hurt him, but I didn't mean it, I just said it because I was angry"

"What did you say?"

"I told him...he was a bad trainer and he didn't care about his Pokémon"

Brock closed his eyes. He knew how much Ash loved his Pokémon and how badly he wanted to be a Pokémon Master. Misty's words must have torn Ash apart, no wonder he was so upset. Brock clasped his hands over his mouth as began to think of a way of solving this mess. He glanced across at Misty, a few tears rolling down her cheek and dripping onto the floor. He knew she loved Ash, although she would never be one to admit it, and Brock never dared confront her about it. He was still traumatised from the last time she got that damned mallet out. He knew Ash cared deeply about Misty too, no wonder those words hurt him so much.

"Alright Misty I don't think you should see Ash for a while, or try to speak to him to try to make things up"

"Huh?" Misty looked up in surprise, "You don't?"

"Nope. I don't think it'll solve anything and no doubt you'll just end up arguing and make everything worse. You don't want to lose Ash do you?"

Misty shook her head defiantly

Brock held back the smile he wanted to display. He knew why Misty certainly didn't want to lose Ash. "Right, so you should wait until Ash is feeling better, until he's in a better mood"

"You mean when Pikachu recovers"

"Right" Brock nodded with a smile

Misty smiled, apparently feeling better.

"Alright well I'm going to get something to eat now, you want anything?" Brock asked

"I'm alright thanks Brock. I'll wait here for news on Pikachu"

"Alright see ya later Misty" Brock said, as he began to leave

"Yeah bye Brock......Hey Brock...thanks"

Brock smiled back at Misty and wandered out of the room. The reassured Misty allowed a small smile to creep across her face. Things might be ok with Ash after all...

--------------------------------

Misty waited outside the emergency room. She was a veteran of this by now. The number of times she had to wait for one of Ash's Pokémon to recover...She thought back to the time they found Ash's Charmander on that rock. It had almost died and they had to spend many hours waiting for that little guy to get back to full strength. Then again when it had developed into a Charizard, after it got hit by that ice beam. Although she had something to do that time, helping to keep it warm, she was still waiting for what seemed like eternity. What about Pikachu when she first met Ash and he 'borrowed' her bike? She made a mental note to yell at Ash again for a new bike when he was feeling better; she hadn't brought it up in at least 3 days. She thought about the time where Pikachu got beaten by Lt. Surge's Raichu. Misty was beginning to notice a common theme here. What was it about Ash getting into trouble?

'The number of wacky adventures we have with Ash we could quite easily be characters in a cheesy TV show!' Misty thought, chuckling as she realised how ridiculous that was...

Suddenly the light above the Emergency room door blinked off with a slight ping, which reminded Misty of being in an elevator. Nurse Joy appeared out of the door with her usual beaming smile.

"Pikachu is a whole lot better now. You can go in and see him now if you like"

Misty noticed the way Nurse Joy referred to Pikachu as 'him' rather than 'it', showing how caring a nurse she was. Misty smiled back and was about to go through the doors to see Pikachu when she suddenly remembered Ash.

"Oh what about Ash...erm, I'll be back in a bit Nurse Joy. I'm just off to find Ash, Ok?" Misty declared as she hurried around the corner.

Nurse Joy couldn't have protested even if she wanted to, as Misty was out of sight almost as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Ok then..." the gentle nurse sighed, and disappeared back in to tend to Pikachu.

Misty had a glowing smile stretched across her face as she ran down the corridors of the Pokémon Center. Pikachu had made a recovery and was going to be fine. She could imagine Ash's reaction the first time he picks up Pikachu again and Pikachu's reaction when it saw Ash.

Misty didn't know exactly where Ash was but she could make a good guess. He was either sulking in his room or in the canteen stuffing himself again. As she ran through reception she saw Brock having a nap on the sofa, which eliminated the possibility of Ash being in the canteen. Brock knew the rules; don't let Ash in any place where foodstuffs are sold unsupervised. She thought back to the last time that happened, the infamous 'Chocolate Fudge Cake and Diet Coke' incident, shuddering at the thought. It wasn't a pretty sight and she was most thankful she didn't have to share a room with Ash that night.

Misty entered the corridor leading to the accommodation section of the Pokémon Centre. An inscription on the wall caught her eye. It had been scratched in with something sharp, perhaps a screwdriver. The inscription read "The Waterflower Front". She was curious as to why her name was inscribed here, but she shrugged it off quickly – she had more important matters at hand, and proceeded to continue down the corridor towards Ash's room.

She turned the final corner and approached the door to Ash's room. She was just about to turn the handle and go in when she suddenly remembered Brock's words.

'You should wait until he's feeling better...in a better mood...you'll just end up arguing...make everything worse...'

Misty hesitated. She didn't want to upset Ash further. Maybe she should just head back to see Pikachu. Misty suddenly remembered the little guy. "Pikachu...what am I doing? Getting Ash to see Pikachu again is more important than any stupid argument we had." She plucked up the courage to enter, shutting out of her mind any thoughts of an argument with Ash occurring. She boldly turned the handle, and finding it unlocked stepped into the room.

"Hi Ash"....

_To be continued..._

Ok I absolutely promise that it won't be as long until the next chapter is up! Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter, some of those comments really made my day :)

Until next time guys...


	4. Apologies

Hi guys – told you I'd update (slightly) faster! :P

_Last time: Brock, talking to Misty about her outburst at Ash, suggests that she should wait until Ash was feeling better before talking to him…later that day; Nurse Joy lets Misty know they can go see Pikachu. Misty hurries to find Ash to tell him…_

**Chapter 4 – Apologies**

Misty gulped as she saw Ash lying on the bed, rolled onto his right hand side, staring at the wall as if it was a work of art. He was playing with his cap in his hands, running it backwards and forwards through his fingers. Misty shuffled her feet uncomfortably and spoke again

"How you feeling Ash? Well you look like a million dollars…" observed Misty sarcastically, before trailing off as Ash's piercing glare turned her to stone

"I…er…just came to check on you Ash," Misty gulped as she regained control of her vocal chords. Ash let his head collapse back on the pillow and began to play with his official Pokémon league hat. Misty loved the hat and was always jealous of Ash for having it. Ash was no doubt doing it to try to wind her up, but Misty bit her lip to prevent her from making a sarcastic comment. She had come to make up with Ash after all, and making fun of his precious hat didn't seem the right way to go about it. Misty tried to think of a way to make conversation with Ash.

She gazed at him resting on the bed. His hair had taken on a life of its own as he had grown up, and was now at the stage where Ash rarely removed his hat because of it. Misty always thought he looked better without the cap, and not just because she was envious of Ash owning it, but he did look several years older and a lot more mature without it. Misty chuckled at seeing Ash's hair for the first time in weeks.

"Bad hair day?" Misty giggled, trying to break the awkward silence

"No," Ash replied indignantly. Mistys giggle subsided as she realised that had just made Ash more irritated with her. She let out an audible sigh. She noticed Ash's eyes were shifting about uncomfortably. He was appearing as uneasy with the situation as she was.

"So what are you doing here Misty?" inquired a slightly embarrassed Ash, trying to divert the topic of conversation away from his scruffy hair.

Misty stopped laughing. Almost instantly she remembered Pikachu.

"It's Pikachu, Ash. Nurse Joy says Pikachu's feeling a whole lot better now and we can go in and see him!" Misty smiled.

Ash leapt up off the bed, grabbing his belt as he did and started for the door. A beaming smile was across his face. His warm, jovial, mood was unrecognisable to the sombre expression which had adorned his face just seconds earlier

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!!! C'mon Misty!" shouted Ash excitedly, dragging Misty out the door with him as he ran.

--------------------------------

Brock absorbed the breathtaking view out of the window of the Pokémon Center. This Center was famous for the view of the valley below, and had become a magnet for hikers and photographers hoping to catch a glimpse of the sunrise as it rose between the two towering rocks just outside the front entrance.

Brock was looking a little further right than that though, to what he considered an even more breathtaking view, as a minor traffic accident had prompted the arrival of Officer Jenny trying to break up the scuffle. Brock took a seat on one of the many sofas which adorned the reception area and watched Jenny strut her stuff. He barely had time to take in the view for long though, as the noise of two people running and shouting caused Brock to look around. Sure enough, it was Ash and Misty running through reception.

"Come-on-Brock-Nurse-Joy-says-Pikachu-is-better-and-we-can-go-see-Pikachu-and-he's-better-and-we-can-see-him-and-come-on-Brock-HURRY-UP" Ash cried, not stopping, slowing down, or even bothering to create a group of words which remotely resembled a sentence. Ash was too excited to do that.

"ASH LET GO!! My arm really hurts now!! ASH!!!! Stop pulling, Ash!! Slow down…" Misty yelled in protest as she was dragged into the corridor leading to the ER room.

Brock stood bewildered by what he had just witnessed, but decided to investigate anyway and began to follow Ash and Misty out of reception, permitting himself one final glance out of the window. Officer Jenny had gone. Brock let out a sigh as his shoulders sank gloomily. He began to trudge down the corridor towards Pikachu's room.

Brock stopped as he turned the final corner. On the floor was Ash, a dazed look in his eyes and a red mark on the side of his head. Standing over him was an angry looking red-cheeked Misty, mallet out at full stretch. She glared up at Brock as he started to open his mouth, and Brock obediently closed it again, fearing for his own well being.

"I asked him nicely to let go, but he wouldn't, so what was I to do?" Misty asked, as Brock let out a nervous laugh.

Nurse Joy who had just witnessed the whole scene giggled at Brock's reaction. "Alright you lot that's enough I think! You can come in and see Pikachu now"

Ash leapt up out of his trance and barged Misty out of the way to get through the door, much to her annoyance. Only Brock's calming raised hand persuaded her to leave the mallet in her bag this time. She got up and followed Ash and Nurse Joy into the room, as did Brock.

Nurse Joy led the way towards Pikachu's private room. Ash looked round as he walked down the ward. There were so many machines, wires, electrical….things. Ash began trying to figure out what each machine did, but the beeping noises filling the air began to drive him crazy after just a few seconds. Pokémon laid either side of him, all shapes and sizes, types and ages. Most were being attended to by a Chansey. As they approached the end of the ward Ash noticed a private room in the corner with a single door leading into it, and a large window just to the side of it. Ash noticed that the blinds on the window were closed, and began to wonder how Nurse Joy could keep watch on the Pokémon inside if the blinds were closed. He came to the conclusion there must be lots of machines like he had already seen inside the ward, keeping a check on the Pokémon.

Nurse Joy stopped and pointed towards the room Ash was already looking at.

"Pikachu's just through there, Ash" Nurse Joy said as she turned to face Ash, but he was already through the door.

"PIKACHU!!!!!!!"

"PIKAPI!!!"

Ash sprinted through the door and gave his buddy a gentle hug, aware that Pikachu still wasn't completely healed.

Misty, Brock, and Nurse Joy, who were standing around the entrance, smiled in unison at the joyful scene in front of them. Pikachu was back to his old self.

"Are we ready to go and get ourselves fighting fit for next year's tournament Pikachu?" Ash inquired.

He knew what the response would be. A determined grin spread across Pikachu's face.

"Pika!!!"

--------------------------------

Misty laughed for what felt like the millionth time in the last hour. Ash was in a jovial mood, and was cracking jokes and comments non-stop. Misty knew they were not that funny, but something made her want to smile and giggle non-stop, and she wasn't going to ignore that something.

"…and then I'll take a real expensive limo round to Gary's house, and shove that trophy in his face!! We'll see who the loser is then!!" Ash boasted, half joking, half dreaming about winning next year's tournament. He picked up the empty cup from beside Pikachu's bed and proceeded to hold it aloft as if it were a trophy and began to celebrate.

Misty chuckled again. She never thought she'd be so happy to see Ash back to his old overly-optimistic self, but she was going to enjoy every minute of this. Less than 6 hours ago the nightmare of Ash hating her forever seemed awfully real, especially if something had happened to Pikachu. In Ash's mind he surely would blame himself for Pikachu's demise, all as a result of what Misty said. Misty promised herself to stop thinking about what could have been, and enjoy this period of happiness while she could. But her mind kept drifting back to the distressing thought of what may have happened. But no, she couldn't keep…..

"MISTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Brock had called Misty several times but Misty was in a world of her own.

"Huh?" replied a puzzled Misty

"For the SIXTH and LAST time of asking, do you want anything to drink?" Brock asked angrily

"Ok Brock I'll have a soda. No need to shout though, next time just ask"

Brock stood flabbergasted. Through gritted teeth came the reply:

"Yeah Misty, good idea"

Brock became curious. Misty had seemed completely lost in her own daydream. Something was occupying her thoughts, Misty was never this quiet. Brock had sat watching as Misty giggled at Ash's every word. He seriously doubted whether Misty had even heard a single word though, as she sat staring at him with an inane grin across her face. Ash had been too busy boasting to notice, but Brock had noticed, as had Pikachu.

Brock glanced over at Pikachu to see what he made of it all. Pikachu raised a knowing eyebrow and muttered something. Brock tried to stop from grinning. A Pokémon was perceptive enough to realise it, but Ash wasn't. Brock let out a sigh and shook his head as he left to go to the canteen.

"Wow Misty you sure seemed to tune out a bit there," commented Ash "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing Ash, I'm just a bit tired what with the lack of sleep we've been getting around here," Misty said, lying through her back teeth. She rarely opened up to Ash, and she wasn't about to start now.

Ash gave a weak smile and sat down next to Pikachu's bed. Misty realised that he looked hurt. Misty was a little surprised. Ash was never usually smart enough to realise when Misty wasn't telling the whole truth. Nevertheless she felt a deep sense of guilt begin to rise. There was no way she was going to talk to Ash about her feelings though, so she decided to appease her guilt another way.

"Ash...I-I'm sorry about before…about what I said…I…I guess I just snapped…I…I…"

Misty felt her heart begin to race. It seemed every drop of blood in her body was being diverted to her cheeks, as she turned a deep Charmeleon red. There was certainly no blood in her brain anyway as she found it impossible to think. This 'apologizing' game was harder than she thought it would be…

"I didn't mean any of it…well any of the bad things anyway. Did I say anything good to you? I can't remember…" Misty asked, half hoping to focus on something positive, half playing for a bit of time to compose her thoughts. She had rushed into this a little bit…

Ash shook his head

"Oh…well...Um I'm sorry for it all, I didn't mean any of it…I was just angry and worried about Pikachu and…….you know…"

Misty smiled apologetically at Ash. He continued to stare blankly at her

"I just don't want you to hate me for it…."

Misty allowed her eyes to drift sadly down towards the floor, awaiting Ash's response. Ash still hadn't said a word or even changed his expression. Several seconds passed and still Ash said nothing.

Misty remembered Brock speaking: 'You should wait until Ash is feeling better, until he's in a better mood…'

What did Brock know anyway? This was one piece of advice she shouldn't have followed. She was such an idiot. Next time she saw Brock she was going take her mallet and……

A movement in the corner of the room had captured Misty's attention. She glanced up towards Ash. She watched as he lifted Pikachu off his lap and onto the bed.

Then he stood up…

_To be continued…_

Thanks for reading, please review, more soon...you know the drill :)  
Also, if you haven't already, please check out my other fic in progress 'Too Close For Comfort'. I've kinda had that one on the back burner, but I'll be updating soon so please check it out if you can :)


	5. Confessions

Alright let's get on with this! It's been well over a year since I updated this story, or did any writing at all, so it really was about time I got myself into gear and got writing again, starting with finishing off Wasting Love! I just want to say there's been one thing that made we want to give this fic an ending, rather than just leave it to rot - your reviews and comments. To get reviews for this story months and months after I updated is an amazing feeling and makes me want to give this story and ending as a thank you for everyone who reviewed :) This fic WILL be completed within the next fortnight, that is an absolute promise on my life!

Once again thank you to everyone who reviewed so far, and for those of you coming back to read this. As it's been so long (And I doubt anybody will re-read it and I don't blame you!) I should probably start with a little reminder about where we are...

_**So far:** Ash lost to Gary in the semi-finals, resulting in an injury to Pikachu. While at the Pokemon center, Misty and Ash argue about what went wrong in the battle, leading to Misty accusing Ash of not caring about his Pokemon. This cuts Ash deep, but an improvement in Pikachu's condition puts Ash in a better mood, and less hostile towards Misty. Misty begins an apology..._

_**Last time:** _

(Misty) "I just don't want you to hate me for it…."

Misty allowed her eyes to drift sadly down towards the floor, awaiting Ash's response. Ash still hadn't said a word or even changed his expression. Several seconds passed and still Ash said nothing.

Misty remembered Brock speaking: 'You should wait until Ash is feeling better, until he's in a better mood…'

What did Brock know anyway? This was one piece of advice she shouldn't have followed. She was such an idiot. Next time she saw Brock she was going take her mallet and……

A movement in the corner of the room had captured Misty's attention. She glanced up towards Ash. She watched as he lifted Pikachu off his lap and onto the bed.

Then he stood up…

**Chapter 5 - Confessions  
**

Misty watched as Ash left his chair beside Pikachu's bed and moved towards her. His expression told Misty nothing. He sat down beside Misty and allowed his hand to rest tentatively on her knee. Misty felt a warmth rush through her at the mere contact with Ash. She looked up at Ash and was surprised to find him looking at her with a gentle smile on his face.

"Do you really think that I could ever hate you, Mist?" said Ash quietly

Misty closed her eyes slightly and sighed, half in relief, half at herself for being so dense in front of Ash. "No I guess not. You did seem pretty annoyed though," Misty said hesitantly.

"Yeah I guess I did. I thought I was doing the right thing and what with Pikachu and all."

"Yeah I know Ash…Sorry…"

"No Misty it's my fault. I was wrong to have expected so much from Pikachu. I should've quit before he got so hurt."

"What's going on? Ash Ketchum actually admitted he was wrong for once?" teased Misty, biting her tongue between her front teeth. Ash gave a slightly embarrassed smile and continued:

"I was there for ages thinking about everything, and the more I thought about everything the more I realised you were right."

"It's a pity you don't think more often then!" chuckled Misty

"Well I never get the time to think…"

"That explains a lot…" Misty teased again, whilst silently cursing herself for once again taking advantage of Ash's new-found humility.

"You know what I mean, I never properly think, about everything..."

"So what have you been thinking about so hard then?" asked Misty, curious as to what could be playing on Ash's mind.

"Y'know - lots of things. Pikachu, next year's championship……you…"

Misty's heart skipped a beat.

Oh god, what did he just say? He was thinking about…her? No, he obviously hadn't finished what he was saying...but no more words left Ash's mouth. She must have misunderstood then. Or maybe she misheard. Maybe both. She desperately searched for a reason she could pretend Ash hadn't said it…but he had. Misty heard it perfectly clearly. He was right next to her after all…

Oh God he was right next to her!

Misty's brain was working overtime. So much so in fact, that she hadn't said anything for what seemed like an eternity and Ash was beginning to look a little concerned.

"I...but…wha…" stuttered the stunned redhead.

"I know it seems really crazy but I was thinking about what it would be like if you just went back to Cerulean – I was really upset with you after all – and the more I thought about what it would be like, the more upset I became...I need you here Misty. You make this adventure more than just a journey. I realised you're the reason I keep pushing myself to reach higher. I…I want to make you proud of me Misty. The more I thought of what my life is without you, the more I realised how much you mean to me. You make my life worth living Misty, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't there."

The last few words that Ash spoke echoed in his ears. He was mortified. He could not believe he had spoken those words aloud to Misty. There was no way he was going to make eye contact with Misty after saying THAT…

Misty had, in fact, been smiling sweetly at Ash all through his little speech. She watched his eyes on every word and could tell he truly meant everything he said. For the first time since she had known Ash Ketchum she was finally able to see what he was really feeling deep down.

Ash, on the other hand, had been staring at his shoes. Those laces were looking a little frayed by now…

He hadn't dared look at Misty for fear of what her reaction actually was. Ash's brain was finally catching up with his mouth, and it began to lecture him. It told him over and over to stop looking at the floor in the hope that it would open up and swallow him, and to look up at Misty instead.

Ash obeyed. He quickly glanced at Misty then back down to the floor again. He noticed Misty with a smile on her face, and that gave him the encouragement to continue:

"I know that sounds really dumb and it probably is. But it's true Misty...you mean so much to me."

Misty bit her bottom lip as she listened to Ash. "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me Ash…And you mean a lot to me too..."

Ash had already turned and was gazing into Misty's eyes, "No...You mean _everything_ to me..."

That stunned Misty. There was a world of difference between 'you mean a lot' and 'you mean everything'. And she knew it. She didn't know what to say, but somehow words found their way out of her mouth:

"You have no idea how great that makes me feel inside Ash…but Ash, I …"

"What Misty?" Ash gazed at Misty with puppy dog eyes, pleading for the answer he wanted to hear.

"I…don't feel that way about you…" Misty looked at Ash almost guiltily.

Ash felt his heart rip in two...

_To be continued..._

Ok, thanks to everyone for reading! Please review, positive or negative, your comments are what make me want to write :) Next chapter soon, ending not far away :)


	6. Decisions

Wow I got another chapter done relatively quickly! Yet still behind schedule if I want to finish this by when I want to... --;;

A big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! (Well, most of them) Please review this chapter too :)

And Chibi, good to hear from you too! Oh, and Misty might appear to be about 6 steps ahead of Ash, but, to paraphrase a particularly famous person, they're both about 6 giant leaps behind the rest of mankind XD (runs very fast from Chibi :P)

Here ya go peeps, Chapter 6:

**Chapter 6 - Decisions  
**

Ash froze. His mind became empty, a far cry from the blur it was just moments ago. He stared ahead at nothing in particular.

"I'm so sorry Ash…" Misty couldn't bear to see Ash in such torment. She couldn't take it any longer and ran out of the room.

Pikachu was stunned. It had been watching the series of events from its bed on the other side of the room. Even a Pokemon like itself had worked out that Misty loved Ash but…she didn't. It hopped out of its bed it had been resting in and went to comfort Ash, who by now had rolled onto his side on the seat and was shivering with his arms wrapped around himself. In between sobs and shakes he uttered a whisper:

"She doesn't want me Pikachu…She doesn't love me…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Erm…excuse me… Nurse Joy?"

"Do you need something Brock?" smiled Joy.

Brock blushed. "Yeah well sort of, if it's not too much trouble…It's just the drinks machine took my money…again."

"Oh did I forget to fix it after last time? I'm sorry Brock. Here, take this to the cafeteria and tell them I sent you. They'll give you some drinks."

"Thank you Nurse Joy," chanted Brock in a lovesick daze. He took the voucher off Nurse Joy and headed for the cafeteria. He was getting pretty sick of this by now – this was the third time since yesterday that the machine had broken. Not that he would dream of complaining to Nurse Joy about it…

As Brock rounded the corner of the corridor he felt an enormous thump in his stomach which knocked him off his feet. He winced in pain as he rubbed his sore ribs. The impact winded him slightly, but not too badly. As he opened his eyes _(A/N: For the purposes of this, we'll assume that we CAN tell when Brock's eyes have opened! We'll call it artistic licence :P)_ he became aware of the sound of sobbing. He looked across at Misty sprawled on the floor just like he was.

"Misty? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," muttered Misty in between gasps of air. She clambered to her feet and began to hurry off down the corridor once more.

"Hey Misty wait up!" called Brock. He pulled himself up, leaving the note Nurse Joy had given him on the floor. He began to catch up with Misty. "What's wrong Misty?"

Misty ignored him completely, her eyes fixed firmly on the end of the corridor.

"If you're not hurt then why are you crying?"

Misty continued walking in silence.

"Is Pikachu alright?"

Misty gave the smallest of nods, but continued trying her best to ignore Brock.

"Is Ash ok?"

Misty let her guard down. She tried to get rid of the lump developing in her throat, but it was too late. Brock had already noticed the tiny flicker of emotion she gave upon mention of Ash's name. Suddenly she felt her body being pulled back by her arm. She didn't resist.

"What's happened Misty? You may as well tell me sooner rather than later" demanded Brock. He hated seeing Ash and Misty argue all the time, even if it did make him chuckle occasionally. He knew how much they surely cared for one another, but neither would be the first to admit it. This time, however, he was going to sort this one out quickly. Misty's tears and her anxiousness to get wherever she was going told him that this was pretty serious. "What's gone on Misty?"

Misty's tears began to cease, and she slumped down on the bench behind her. She stared blankly at the wall behind Brock. As if talking to herself she muttered, "Never…"

Brock looked at Misty with a very concerned expression on his face. She had suddenly gone from sobbing, to a complete lack of emotion. "Misty, just tell me what happened!"

"It's changed…everything...it won't be the same" answered Misty, again with the same tone which suggested she was more debating with herself than she was answering Brock's questions.

"Misty will you snap out of it and tell me what happened!" ordered Brock, getting impatient. He gently shook Misty's arm which seemed to snap her out of the trance she was in. She slowly turned her head to face Brock, allowing time for her brain to rejoin reality once more. She stared at Brock as if he was stupid.

"Everything's changed, Brock. It won't be the same again, it just won't be…Ash told me that……he said he cared about me," stumbled Misty, felling her throat tighten

Brock gave Misty a re-assuring smile. "He did? Wow I never thought he'd actually tell you…"

Misty looked at Brock accusingly. "You knew?"

"Well he never told me if that's what you mean, but I figured he felt that way. I mean it's pretty obvious you two have a…thing…for one another." Brock gave Misty a know-it-all smile.

Misty hated that smile. People _always_ give that smile when they think they know something personal about the other, and they think the patronizing smile is a signal to the other that it's ok to feel that way……how wrong Brock was…

Misty gave an ironic chuckle and looked out the window. "You think so huh?"

Brock looked a little confused but shrugged it off. "So what happened next?"

"I told him…" Misty felt herself begin to choke up again. She took a deep breath and continued, "I told him…that I didn't feel that way about him…."

Brock frowned in surprise and shock at Misty's words. "What?"

"You heard," snapped Misty, discovering a strange pleasure in making Brock so shocked

"But…but I…"

"But what Brock? You thought you had it all figured out? You thought I definitely like Ash and he likes me too? Newsflash for Brock: You figured wrong." Something suddenly occurred to Misty. She looked at Brock suspiciously. "Did you…_tell_…Ash that I liked him?"

"No!" cried Brock. Misty looked dubiously at him. He continued, "I swear Misty I never said anything like that to him! I guess he figured that you liked him back. We all did…"

"ALL! Who is all?" demanded Misty in horror at the 'common knowledge' unfolding before her.

"Well obviously Ash I guess, me, Ash's mom, Professor Oak, Gary, practically everyone we meet on the road for more than a few days, Pikachu…"

"PIKACHU?"

"Yeah…" nodded Brock sheepishly. Misty stood up with a short whimper at just how nightmarish this whole situation was becoming. She ran her hands up her face and through her hair before clasping her them around the back of her neck.

"This is just…surreal. Brock, what is everyone thinking? No wonder Ash had the confidence to tell me."

"I'm sorry Misty it's just…you two were always so close, and when it came down to it you were always there for one another when you most needed it. You went through thick and thin together and it just always seemed like you two were bound to get together eventually…none of us could picture either of you ending up with anyone else."

Misty felt the tears she had been suppressing for the last 10 minutes begin to overflow. Brock's words echoed what her sub-conscious was telling her all along. She allowed her tears to fall as she stood with her back to Brock.

"But...like this morning - when you were laughing at all his jokes, and staring at him all misty-eyed, if you'll pardon the expression," recalled Brock, as his mind tried to make sense of the situation. "What was that all about?"

"I was just pleased he wasn't feeling depressed that's all…" Brock's silence told her that that excuse just wouldn't work this time, probably given away by her beet-red blushing face. Misty sighed, "Alright I guess I have had a little tiny bit of a crush on him…but that's all it is. I don't have anything like what he was saying and what you were saying…" Misty suddenly felt a sick feeling in her stomach as the gravity of the situation came right back to her. "Everything's changed now Brock. It can't possibly be the same between us again, not after this…"

Brock looked up at Misty and sighed sadly. He knew she was right. Once someone falls into unrequited love with another, things can never be 'normal' between them again. He should know…

Misty's voice brought Brock back out of his thoughts about policewoman and medical staff. "I think the only thing I can do is head back to the gym."

"What? No Misty, come on. It won't be that bad. You can work things out…"

"No it won't Brock…besides the league's just finished for another year and I haven't seen my sisters in ages, so I should be getting back anyway. Ash doesn't need me while he's training." Brock went to open his mouth but Misty cut him off. "No don't say anything Brock. I don't think me and Ash spending a lot of time together right now will help. If there's any chance we can be normal, it's by getting a bit of distance I guess. We need to try to forget this happened I think. C'mon Brock, help me get my things together," said Misty, forcing an 'it'll be alright smile' for Brock.

Brock looked sceptical but agreed anyway; Misty rarely changed her mind. He followed her through the corridor door towards the accommodation block at the Pokemon center.

The door clicked shut behind them.

Ash slowly appeared from around the corner Misty had originally collided with Brock, a distressed look on his face and a quivering bottom lip - He had heard every word.

He stared at the door which had been closed just a few metres away from him. Just a few seconds ago he was on the same side as his friends, the open door inviting all of them…yet now it was the barrier which separated him from Misty, from all his hopes and dreams, cocooning him in a blanket of loneliness…It laughed down at him, mocking his pipe dream of happiness. Of course he could escape from the actual room by simply turning the door handle…but escaping from the inevitable feeling of perpetual loneliness in his mind would not be so easy. He managed to utter a slight whimper...

"No…I'm sorry…Misty…"

_To be continued..._

Sorry for the massive amounts of dialogue in the last 2 chapters! Anyway review please. That means everyone. Including you reading this right now. Yes you. I'm talking to you. Review. Now...Please:)


End file.
